Strange Surprises
by VeryHungryAuthor
Summary: Kagome had been trying extremely hard to get back through the well and go visit her friends in the Feudal Era. She had tried everything that she could find, all the scrolls and sutras that her grandfather had were all useless…except one.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or FullMetal Alchemist**

_A/N: Moving this story as well. Again, look for a new chapter._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Kagome had been trying extremely hard to get back through the well and go visit her friends in the Feudal Era. She had tried everything that she could find, all the scrolls and sutras that her grandfather had were all useless…except one.

_**oOo**_

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_"

Kagome slammed her fist into the splintered side of the well that once took her back in time. She had bloodied her knuckles more time than she liked to remember, punching the well each and every time she couldn't get the magic to activate.

It had been almost two years since she returned from the past to announce that she was going to stay in the Feudal Era with InuYasha. He needed her. Kagome still loved him, though he had chosen Kikyo to be with for the rest of his life, and wanted to honor her promise to stay by his side forever. He had been so happy about her decision that he swept her into his arms and swung her around, a display of affection that was very rare indeed. And when she had not returned and he couldn't get through the well, he was bound to be heart-broken.

So for two years, Kagome had tried every trick she could manage to reactivate the well. She had gotten so desperate that, just six months ago, she attempted to claw the Shikon out of her body. Kagome had torn up her side where the Shikon had once resided, and knew that it had been truly futile and stupid of her to attempt something like that because the Shikon had merged with her body after its completion. But she hadn't been thinking rationally during that time, which led to quite a number of stitches in her side.

"You know, if Grandpa catches you cursing on shrine grounds he's gonna explode, right?" Souta said with sympathy and pity creeping into his voice, trying to crack a joke.

Kagome didn't want pity, was disgusted that such a feeling existed, but knew that Souta couldn't help it. After all, she had to look quite pitiful, kneeled beside the stupid well with a bloody hand and tears in her eyes. Every day she went through the same thing, each time trying something new to get through. You could say that it had become her hobby. She went to the library each and every morning to browse through the books they had on magics and myths, performing every single portal spell she could find.

With the power of the Shikon no Tama now pumping in her body, Kagome found that she could do just about any type of magic she wished. It seemed that the Shikon was a immense energy that could be molded into any kind of power, which Kagome learned over the months of bending it to her will. And yet, it felt useless to her. With little effort, Kagome willed her hand to heal. She had learned that little trick a month after having her stitches removed.

"I just don't get it Souta, why?" Her voice was tired and heavy; she hardly seemed the nineteen-year-old that she was.

"I don't know Sis. But…it's been two years…can't you accept that you're stuck with your family?"

Kagome knew that she was hurting her family by trying so hard to get away from them, but they just didn't understand. Her family didn't need her here and, had she accepted, she would have been married to Hojo and out of the house just last year. What would have been the difference, really? She was needed in the past to help defend the village against demons and to protect Shippo from InuYasha and to keep InuYasha happy. Despite the fact that she was so determined to get back, the well had been stubborn and Kagome knew that everyone on the other side had probably moved on by now and she was only hurting herself and her family by continuing with her unhealthy obsession.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said with her head bowed, "I know that I've been ignoring you guys. I'll try and back off of the well thing, though I'll always be ready to go back. I won't spend every day trying to make this stupid thing work, but if I find a spell or scroll or _something _that I think will work, I'm going to try it out. So, if I disappear one day, you'll know where I am. But, for now, let's go see what Mama's made for lunch, huh?"

Souta flashed Kagome one of his happiest smiles and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and toward the house. As Souta cheerily set the table Kagome realized that she might not have really noticed just how much of an affect she had on everyone. She would try harder, for them, to be a better person. But that didn't mean that she didn't want to go back to the world she loved so much.

_**oOo**_

Now it had officially been two years and six months since she had been trapped in her own time. In the past half a year or so Kagome had only attempted to return to her friends in the Feudal Era three times. Her family seemed to lighten up at that fact, proud to see their little Kagome finally accepting her mundane life for what it was always meant to be. She had a job at a local bank as a teller and was tentatively dating Hojo once again. It had hurt her heart when he had asked her out and she realized just how much he cared for her, so she couldn't turn him down.

She had another date with him this evening, he seemed like such a sweet guy and he would take good care of her in life, he was a doctor now, and Kagome was considering marrying him. Never, after first falling through the well, had Kagome thought that this was how her life would end up. But, slowly, she was accepting it, though there was always a pain in her heart as she thought of her adventures being long gone. Kagome had always been a girl of exploration and adventure, and settling down to make a family seemed just so…not her.

At the moment, Kagome was standing in the shrine's storeroom, thinking on just what her life was to be, leaning on a broom. It hurt so much to believe that this was it, that there was no more for her than a life as a doctor's wife. If he proposed again, that is. Plopping down on her butt with a deep sigh, Kagome began to sort through the scrolls that her grandfather had left lying around so carelessly, trying to organize the mess he had made.

Myths in one pile, demon stories in another, historical scrolls in a third pile and spells/magic in a final forth pile. It was taking her hours to sort and put away the blasted scrolls, Kagome was certain that she was going to go insane! Throwing her hands into the air, exasperated, Kagome climbed to her feet and stormed out of the storeroom. She could always finish cleaning it out tomorrow; after all, she had to get ready for her date.

Kagome ran into the house and up the stairs before she started tearing her closet to pieces looking for the perfect dress. Hojo was taking her out to a rather ritzy restaurant tonight and she had to look perfect. It had been _far _too long since she had gone out to such a place and Kagome wasn't even certain she had anything to wear. Lucky for her, however, there was a stunning black dress hidden in the back. She snatched it up greedily and fished out her hose and matching black heels and then dashed into the bathroom to wash up.

Nearly two hours later, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom looking absolutely _dazzling_. She descended the stairs, her heels in her hand, to be greeted by Hojo and her family sitting in the dining room. Her family got along well with Hojo, not that anyone _couldn't _get along with Hojo. He was just so polite and sweet, so considerate…why the Hell didn't she love him? Because she didn't go for that type of guy…damn.

"Ah, Kagome!" Her grandfather exclaimed whilst looking her over approvingly.

"Why, Kagome, you are absolutely stunning this evening." Hojo said as she moved to escort her from the staircase, kissing her on the back of her hand.

Kagome blushed very slightly and allowed Hojo to enjoy himself by playing boyfriend. She was going to try _extra _hard to fall for Hojo, he was, after all, perfect.

"I do believe that we should leave if we are to make it to the restaurant on time. It was wonderful to see you all again." Hojo announced, bowing to her family before leading her out the door.

She waved at her family before hopping along, putting her shoes on her feet one at a time. It wasn't long before they were at, by far, the fanciest restaurant Kagome had ever seen and not long after that Hojo had popped the question.

The sudden and almost desperate way he proposed made Kagome feel completely dreadful that she had turned him down before; he had to have been completely crushed. But now…now it was different. She smiled and accepted his ring and they finished their dinner together in a companionable silence.

She and Hojo both told his family the news on the way to Kagome's house where they then told the Higurashi household. Everyone was excited and plans were already flying about for an engagement party and the wedding that was to come. How odd, Kagome mused, that while so many people were so very happy, she was sad.

Kagome had excused herself from the happy group downstairs and changed into a baggy pair of pajama pants and a large T-shirt. She had brushed her teeth and climbed into bed, snuggling against her pillow in a futile attempt to sleep. It was quiet and peaceful, the soft whistle of the wind humming a tune for Kagome to sleep to, and she had almost fallen asleep when something happened. Nothing changed, no one screamed and there were no demons…but Kagome felt a tug deep within her, telling her to go to the storeroom of the shrine.

She tried to deny the urge, rolling over to face her wall, but it was to no avail. Growling Kagome threw off her blanket and slid on a nearby pair of sneakers before slipping out her window and down the God Tree. After glancing around to make sure that no one had seen her escape, Kagome took off at a dead run to the storeroom, a pressure building within her chest with each step she took. Flinging the door open, Kagome found the strangest thing. A pile of unsorted scrolls was glowing a bright red. The red seemed dulled, which led Kagome to believe that perhaps only one scroll was glowing and that it was buried in the pile.

Digging to the bottom, Kagome found the scroll that was calling out to her and slowly rolled it open. Upon it was a strange symbol and Kagome _knew _that she had to draw that symbol. She snatched the pencil off of the inventory clipboard and cleared the floor before carefully drawing the odd sign. Kneeling in the center, Kagome charged the drawing with her energy and soon found herself standing in front of a large set of doors.

As the doors opened, a sense of foreboding washed over Kagome and all she could find in herself to say was, "Oh…shit."

She was pulled inside the blackness beyond the doors and screamed as she felt herself being pulled apart, molecule by molecule. Her energy flashed about her wildly as it attempted to defend her and soon the dark receded and Kagome felt herself being put back together again.

'_Just like Humpty-Dumpty…'_ Kagome thought absently, her body humming in a strange way.

Out of nowhere Kagome was dropped onto a cold, hard floor where she saw many of the same boots, all rushing toward her.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting…" She murmured before officially passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or FullMetal Alchemist**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Kagome had been trying extremely hard to get back through the well and go visit her friends in the Feudal Era. She had tried everything that she could find, all the scrolls and sutras that her grandfather had were all useless…except one.

_**oOo**_

Hughes sat beside the bed of the unknown woman, amicably talking to her as if she were awake. Now, it wasn't odd at all to talk to someone who had been in a coma-state for the past eight days, but showing them pictures was a little too much. But, really, he had nothing better to do while he _"kept an eye on her."_

This girl had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the cafeteria and was automatically taken into custody. Whoever she was, she had caused quite an uproar so someone had to keep guard. She could be dangerous, not to mention the flocks of curious individuals that wanted to see her. Nobody knew who she was, though looking her over gave small insights into her life.

Her hair was a fair length, coming to rest just between her shoulder-blades and it was well taken care of. Or, it had been before she had arrived here. She had toned muscles, not overly bulky or flabby, while the muscles in her upper right arm seemed more defined, suggesting archery or possibly swordsmanship. There were calluses on her hands, suggesting that she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty if need be and there were a couple scars marring her skin, indicating fights she'd been in. It would seem that she was a rough woman, violent and unfriendly, had it not been for her face. It was soft and kind, even as she slept, and seemed to be weighted down with sadness. And there was a ring on her finger, so she obviously was pleasant enough to be engaged to.

While she seemed rather normal, there was something else, a power that seemed to mill about underneath the surface, and there was a large amount of it.

"Hey Hughes, I came to relieve you for a lunch break." Riza announced as she strolled into the room, taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Alright then, I'll see ya in a bit!" Hughes gave a smile and a wave before vacating the room and leaving Lt. Hawkeye alone with the only other person in the room.

Though Hawkeye wasn't exactly the friendliest person around, something about the woman on the bed cried out to her. Sliding open a drawer in the nightstand beside the bed, Riza pulled out a hairbrush. Propping the unconscious woman up slightly, she began to pull the brush through her hair, feeling that she might want someone to care for her like this if she was in such a position.

Something about this woman seemed to call out to her, being around her made Riza feel that everything _would _be all right, even if it wouldn't. The brush found what she thought to be a small snag; it was, in fact, a rather large knot. When the brush got caught, it jerked poor Kagome's head rather roughly and she let out a cracked moan of pain.

Riza froze, brush dropping to the floor, the clatter sounding enormous against the silence of the room. Kagome shifted her body, her mind very foggy and her limbs feeling quite heavy. There was a pain buzzing inside her skull, it was rather intense and burned through the fog, bringing tears to her eyes. She fought to sit up, determined to clear her head, preferably with some fresh air. Her head spun as she sat up, making her feel sick and she struggled to fight off the nausea.

Hawkeye went straight onto the defensive, eyes hard and focused as she watched the girl finally begin to wake up. One hand on her gun, Riza moved from her chair to the other side of the bed near the door, which was the way Kagome was facing. Silently, Riza lifted a brow when she noticed that she had yet to open her eyes, then she saw the slight green tinge of her skin. She prayed that the girl didn't get sick, she never was very good with vomit. And her prayers were answered as the green faded to an almost white color and her eyes opened.

Kagome gasped as she realized that she was face-to-face with a rather stern-looking young woman. A slight shock flickered through the blonde's eyes, but her body betrayed no feeling whatsoever. Had Kagome not learned to read people so well, she'd have never noticed that.

"Excu-" Kagome's voice came out rough and she wondered how long she had been asleep, she cleared her throat and tried again, "Excuse me, who are you?"

Riza faltered for a moment, not sure if she should answer but she didn't have to because Hughes did it for her.

"Her? Oh, that's Hawkeye. And I'm Maes Hughes! Welcome to Central!"

Hawkeye directed a glare at Hughes, they had no idea who this person was and if she was an enemy of State Alchemists…though, perhaps he saw something that she hadn't in this girl.

With a confused look on her face, Kagome replied, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's Central?"

"…You don't know what Central is?" Hughes gaped, staring at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head.

Kagome shook her head, instantly regretting the sudden movement. She groaned and began to rub her temples, willing the nausea away. She was having the hardest time figuring out what was going on…she remembered being in the shrine's storeroom and drawing that weird sign…then the rest was very fuzzy.

"How'd I get here?" She inquired, looking to the blonde, whom seemed to be the more sensible of the two.

Riza, realizing that questions were going to take precedence over any evil plot this Kagome may have, sat down in the nearby chair and tucked her gun away.

"We're not entirely certain on how you got here, it was reported that you just appeared in the middle of the cafeteria. Quite a few of our alchemists believed you to be another homunculus and would have destroyed you but Hughes here interfered."

Kagome looked over to Hughes, who was currently leaning against the doorframe, eyes far more intense than the carefree man that she had seen just moments ago. With a small smile, she thanked him and he nodded, his smile lighting up once more. It was slightly frightening how he seemed to range from deadly serious to almost stupidly happy, but that ability made Kagome respect him. She had learned from her travels in the Feudal Era that being consistently serious destroyed you from the inside-out.

"Uhm…Hawkeye, was it?" At her nod, Kagome continued, "What's a homunculus?"

Riza opened her mouth then closed it again, reconsidering what she was going to say, "Before we tell you anything more, I believe that it's best that we take you to see the Fuhrer."

Kagome rose to her feet as Riza did and, after a moment of regaining her balance, followed her out of the room. Looking down at herself, Kagome noticed that she was dressed in nothing more than a pair of paper-like white pants and a matching shirt. And then, she realized that she had another question for the two ahead of her.

"What's a Fuhrer?"

_**oOo**_

It had been over a week since Kagome had gone missing and the entire Higurashi family was wrought with grief. Well, all of them _seemed _to be upset, and they were to an extent, but they all knew what had happened.

When Grandpa had gone upstairs to wake Kagome, so that she could finish cleaning out the storeroom, he found that she wasn't there. Suspecting that his granddaughter had gotten an early start that morning, he meandered down to the storeroom to find a scroll lying in the middle of a large and unknown symbol. Reading over it, he realized that Kagome had found a way to transport herself, back either to the Feudal Era or to some place else.

He had always known that she would find her way back to her friends, she was always a special one, and definitely determined. So he cleaned the storeroom up and headed back to the house. He explained what had happened to Souta and Mama Higurashi who, after a few moments of letting it sink in, called the police to report her daughter missing.

Hojo had been the most upset of them all; it seemed that he was truly in love with Kagome. It was too bad that she hadn't returned his affections, but she was most likely happier where she was now.

Now, on the eighth day of the investigation, the police had stopped their search. There were no clues to where she had disappeared to and with her abnormal behavior recently, it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that she had run away. Little did they know just how close they were with that assumption. Everyone was crying, a few tears from Grandpa, sniffles from Souta and a downpour from Mama. They were truly amazing actors, they had been covering for Kagome for such a long time now that it was all too easy to lie to the police.

Hojo, not being in on the happenings, was their winning hand. He was angrily yelling, demanding that they find his fiancé, begging with them and crying as he fell to his knees before them. The Higurashi's felt extremely bad for him but they knew that there was no way to bring Kagome back now, unless she found a way back on her own.

_**oOo**_

He sat in his chair, staring down at a collection of papers that held absolutely no interest for him when there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes, sir; we've brought the girl, Kagome, with us."

"Come in." He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers over his stomach, a smirk playing on his face. If he remembered correctly, this strange girl was rather beautiful…

The door opened and in walked Riza, followed by Hughes who led in Kagome. Her colors were dulled, most likely from the days spent in bed, but her eyes seemed to shine with life.

Kagome gave a bow, "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you…"

"Mustang. Fuhrer Roy Mustang."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or FullMetal Alchemist**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Kagome had been trying extremely hard to get back through the well and go visit her friends in the Feudal Era. She had tried everything that she could find, all the scrolls and sutras that her grandfather had were all useless…except one.

_**oOo**_

Kagome fidgeted, it was obvious that a Fuhrer was somebody of importance, but she didn't know how to act around him or what to address him as.

"Please…have a seat Miss Higurashi." Roy gestured to the chair before him and gave her an expectant look.

Riza and Maes stepped backward and stood beside the door, keeping a close eye on Kagome. Riza's hand was on the butt of her gun, she was going to protect Mustang at all costs. While neither of them got a threatening feel of Miss Higurashi, it was always possible that she was just playing innocent, though Hughes didn't think so.

Kagome gave a slight bow and moved to sit down. Never before in her life had she felt so out of place! Oh, wait, back when she had first gotten to the Feudal Era, that would definitely be tied for first with right now. She kept her eyes down on her hands in her lap, waiting for this Mustang character to start speaking, feeling _terribly _uncomfortable.

Leaning back in his chair once again, Mustang laced his fingers behind his head and leveled a calculating look at Kagome. She looked awkward, uncomfortable, though he had to think that her clothes _(if they could be called that_) and being in front of an important man such as him was having a heavy effect on her. Clearing his throat and preparing his _'in charge' _voice, Mustang began the questioning:

"Tell me, Miss Higurashi, how _exactly_ you came to be in the cafeteria here." His gaze never wavered as he watched her raise her head and look him in the eye.

"Honestly, sir? I'm not sure." She answered, being sure to tell the truth.

Mustang frowned. That had not been an answer he had been expecting. Maybe she might have said that she had been attacked by an invisible homunculus, or perhaps she had snuck in using alchemy. And he _really _hadn't expected her to sound so honest. Her bright blue eyes were so believably truthful that he had a hard time not believing her. But he was the Fuhrer; he would not fall for an innocent act.

"Tell me what you _do _know, then." He instructed.

Kagome nodded, "I had been in my bedroom when I felt this pull…it seemed to tug at my very soul, and I followed it down to the shrine's storeroom. There was a pile of scrolls that I had been sorting earlier and it was glowing. I remember reading this one scroll and drawing a symbol of sorts and then…there were boots coming at me from all around."

Kagome was frowning now, too, "I feel like I'm missing something important."

"Hmm…what did this symbol look like exactly?" Roy asked, watching her obvious frustration and confusion play across her face.

"It was…well, it sort of look liked…I mean…" Kagome gave a quiet, frustrated growl, "How about I just draw it for you?"

After a moment of contemplation, Roy decided that she couldn't possibly make anything dangerous out of a simple piece of paper if she was an alchemist _(though he doubted that she was)_ and handed over a pencil and paper.

"Thank you, Fuhrer, sir." Kagome said awkwardly before drawing the symbol the best she could.

She leaned forward and set it on his desk, her hand covering the symbol. All of a sudden, her hand glowed pink and the paper had changed into a paper flower. Gaping, she slowly moved her hand away from the flower, confused even further.

"This happened when I drew the symbol of the storeroom floor. Though, this time, it was completely unintentionally. Before, I had felt compelled to push some of my power into the symbol. I have no idea how I did it this time." Kagome said, glancing warily at Hawkeye, whose hand had tightened on her gun.

"Do you mean to tell me," Mustang began, a little amused by her confusion, "that you don't know what that symbol does?"

Kagome nodded, "I don't know if that's normal here or not but, back home, this is considered something supernatural."

"Tell me, Miss Higurashi, where _is _your home?"

"Tokyo, Japan, sir."

"Hmm…" Roy was having quite a lot of trouble with this girl, she seemed oblivious to alchemy, though she had just performed it herself, and she claimed to be from a place where alchemy was practically unknown.

"What do you know of alchemy? Of homunculi? Of Central?" He questioned rather rapidly, watching her grow more and more confused.

"Nothing! I don't know what this 'Central' is and those two," Kagome jerked her thumb behind her at Riza and Maes, "wouldn't explain that or the 'homunculi' thing to me. And I'm still not sure what a Fuhrer is!" Kagome exclaimed, finally growing tired of all of this.

Roy, enjoying the explosive side of the small woman before him, gave a small smirk. It seemed that this girl might have come from beyond the Black Gate…though it was hard to believe that was possible. No one could survive the Gate, it was impossible.

"Miss Higurashi, it seems that you may, in fact, be from a world other than this one. It's also been made clear that you can perform alchemy, even if it's not on an entirely conscious level. I will have Colonel Hughes answer any questions that you may have and then, in a few days, I will be seeing you again."

Roy nodded to Hughes, who stepped forward and offered Kagome his hand to help her out of the chair. She took his hand and, with a bow to Mustang, allowed Hughes to escort her out of the room. Hawkeye moved to followed, but Roy stopped her.

"Riza. Miss Higurashi, if things go as I expect them to, will most likely be joining the ranks of the State Alchemists." She nodded to acknowledge his words, "Because her situation is unlike any others we have here, I will be putting her with you and Hughes so that you can watch over her. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Riza gave a bow and smiled a bit, turning on her heel and heading out to her quarters.

'_If things go well, I may yet get FullMetal and his brother back…after all these years.'_

_**oOo**_

_Munich, Germany, 1926_

"Brother?" Al called out, jogging to catch up with Ed, "What are we going to do now? That last place was our last chance at having somewhere to stay tonight!"

The Elric brothers had been chasing the rumors of the atomic bomb that they had partially helped release into this world, their leads eventually bringing them back to where they had begun in this world: Munich. They had been all over Germany and, with the depression the country had fallen into; it had been hard keeping up with all the clues. And now they were without a place to stay and it looked as if it was about to pour any second.

Ed turned and faced his brother. Even after the past three years of having Alphonse around, it was still so comforting to see his actual face instead of that suit of armor. Though…part of him was still unnerved by it, having grown up with him as the armor, but that small part was easily quashed down.

"Don't worry so much Al! We'll get by! We always do." He reassured, though he had no clue whatsoever what they were going to do he at least sounded sure.

They spent another couple of hours wandering, with Al's faith in his brother never failing, and ended up staying with a nice old couple who had taken them in.

They were sharing a bed and Ed was just getting to sleep when Al decided to start talking again.

"You know, we've been here for three years now and we haven't gotten any closer to that bomb we're searching for. Do you think that, maybe, we aren't meant to recover it? Maybe we've been just playing into Fate's hands this whole time." He philosophized, turning over to watch his brother's profile.

Ed sighed, "I don't want to believe that. Believing that means that I believe we came here for nothing. And now…there's no way we can get back. So I'm going to keep going after this bomb, it's all I really have to keep me going now…besides you." Ed turned his head and smiled at Al, "Now, goodnight Al."

"Goodnight Brother."


End file.
